1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc transfer apparatus for a disc player, which uses a motor as a drive source for transferring disc and is small in size and simple in construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 9-237455 shows a disc transfer apparatus for a disc player, which transfers a disc held between a disc guide plate and a transfer roller with rotation thereof.
In this apparatus, however, the roller is held in contact with the recording area of the disc, and may thus damage or contaminate the recording area.
In addition, sometimes the user may intend to pull out in fluster a disc being pulled forth into the disc player by motor power. In such a case, the structure using the transfer roller for transferring a disc thereby, poses a problem that the disc can not be pulled out due to surpassing mechanical force or that the internal mechanism is damaged by an excessively strong pulling force.